Nobodies of Kingdom Hearts: Book 1
by WriteTillTwilight
Summary: So this story is different than most of my KH/Disney crossovers, i've decided to chapters for this movie. More Explanation inside. Basically it's the Pirates of the Caribbean- Cruse of the Black Pearl, with a Kingdom Hearts twist!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm Back! And boy do I have a lot things to work on! But I want to let you all know that this is a Kingdom Hearts and Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover!_

_Now I was asked to make this crossover, but because there are so many movie of it I decided to make it a chapter series instead of the whole thing on one chapter… Which trust me makes things longer for all of us._

_So I intend to do two scenes per chapter, but if it seems way to short I'll add an extra scene. Now for each movie will be a new story, and if the requester would like me to do all of the movies I will be more than happy to write them on the side!_

_Alright, so that's enough of me blabbing! Hope you all enjoy! Peace!_

!i!i!i!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Kingdom Hearts or Pirates of the Caribbean_

**Nobodies of Kingdom Hearts- Cruse of the Flurry of Flames**

Standing at the bow of a Gummi Ship and singing is Young Namine, a beautiful girl who is always in white and has the most splendid blue eyes. "… _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap, and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a nobodies life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up_—"

Namine stops when she is surprised by Demyx who put his hand on her shoulder. "Quiet, missy!" Demyx said. "Cursed nobodies sail these water. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

"Demyx, that will do!" Riku said.

"She was singing about nobodies." Demyx protested. "Bad luck to be singing about nobodies with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Considered them marked. On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too… even a miniature one." At this Namine decided to but in and mark her own opinion.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a nobody." Namine said.

"Think again. Miss Namine." Riku said. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a nobody flag or wears a nobody brand gets what he deserves –a short drop and a sudden stop." Namine glances over at Demyx who mimes a hanging.

"Lieutenant Riku," Governor Eraqus said. "I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Eraqus."

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Namine said again voicing her own opinion.

"Yes. That's what concerns me." Governor Eraqus contorted. Namine only rolls her eyes when then lands on a parasol and then a piece of wreckage with a boy on it in the water.

"Look!" She shouted. "A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

"Man overboard!" Riku shouts. "Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard." Soon they get him on board. The boy was young, like Namine, he had dirty blonde spikes and a baby face. "He's still breathing."

Demyx, curious as to where the boy came from, he scans the water until he spots a burning ship. "Mary, Mother of God!"

"What happened here?" Eraqus questions.

"It's most likely the powder magazine." Riku said. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them." Demyx added. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Nobodies."

"There's no proof of that." Eraqus replies. "It was probably an accident."

"Rouse the Captain immediately!" Riku commanded. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

"Heave to!" A sailor replies.

"Namine, " Eraqus said. "I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in _your_ charge. Take care of him." She nods and walks over to the young boy. But to her surprise the boy wakes grabbing her wrist.

"It's ok." Namine says. "My name's Namine."

"R-R-Roxas…" Roxas said as Namine nodded.

"I'm watching over you, Roxas." She notices that Roxas faints, but she always notices a medallion and examines it. "You're a n-nobody. " She whispers. But when she hears footsteps she hides it away.

"Has he said anything?" Riku asked.

"His name." Namine said. "Roxas. That's all I found out." Riku nods and walks over to a few sailors.

"Take him below." Riku says to them.

Namine studies the medallion closer and upon looking up sees a ship with the black flag flying at its mast; she then closes her eyes

!i!i!i!

Namine blinks awakes as she decides to take out the medallion from a hiding place in her bureau drawer: she puts it on; then suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Namine?" Eraqus questioned. "Are you alright? Are you decent?"

"Yes," Namine said as she hides the medallion in the bodice of her nightgown, and throws on a robe. "Yes!"

"Still abed at this hour?" Eraqus said as he opens the curtains and the window. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." Suddenly Eraqus reveals a dress. It was a beautiful white sun dress.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Namine gasped.

"Isn't it?" Eraqus replies.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Eraqus said to the maids. "Go on. Actually, I, um… I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" Namine asked tilting her head to the side.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"I knew it!"

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" Eraqus says as the maids lace Namine up into a corset. "A fine gentleman, don't you thing? He fancies you, you know. Namine? How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." Namine replied.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe."

A servant approaches Eraqus and says "Milord, you have a visitor."

!i!i!i!

Alright guys here is Chapter 1 the first two scenes! Woot! Roxas will come in again soon and he'll be all grown up and stuff! I actually can't wait till I introduce who is going to be playing Captain Jack. ^-^.

~WriteTillTwilight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Downstairs Roxas is studying a scone. Upon touching it, a piece comes of in his hand; he buries it in the vase that's holding canes and umbrellas.

Meanwhile Eraqus walks downstairs after the servant and noticed Roxas. "Ah, Mr. Strife, good to see you again."

"Good day, sir." Roxas replies. "I have your order." Roxas then opens a case and takes out the keyblade he made. Eraqus took the Key from Roxas and unsheathes it.

"Well."

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may." Roxas balances the key. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Roxas said as he flips the keyblade and presents it gracefully to Eraqus. Eraqus in return takes the keyblade.

"Impressive. Very impressive." Eraqus said. "Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?"

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Suddenly Namine enters the room with her new dress on. Eraqus noticed this and said. "Oh, Namine, you look absolutely stunning."

Namine ignored her father as she spotted Roxas. "Roxas! It's so good to see you." She shouted with glee. "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," Eraqus said butting in. "Well, is that entirely proper for you to…?" Eraqus trialed as Namine started to talk again.

"About the day we met." She explained. "Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Roxas, how many times must I ask you to call me Namine?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Roxas replied with a smirk.

"There. See?" Eraqus said. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." Eraqus handed Namine a parasol. "There you are."

"Good Day, Mr. Strife." Namine said.

"Come along." Eraqus said.

"Good day…" Roxas said as Namine and Eraqus leave. Roxas trailed after them, they leave in a carriage. "… Namine."

!i!i!i!

Axel stands on the mast of his boat, noticing that it's filling up with water he jumps down to bail out; notices three Nobody skeletons hanging with a sign "Nobodies ye be warned" and pays homage to them. He then reaches the port, his boat sinking lower and lower until he is at the dock and is able to simply walk off the boat's mast.

The Harbormaster looks over to see Axel and says "What- hey. Hold up, there you." He said. "It's a munny to tie up your boat to the dock." They both look at the sunken boat as the Harbormaster continues. "And I shall need to know your name."

Axel hands him three munny as says. "What d'ye say to three munny… and we forget the name?"

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." The Harbormaster says. Meanwhile Axel sees the Harbormaster's munny pouch and takes it.

Over at Norrington's promotion ceremony, soldiers are ordered to move two paces then march then turn to the right to face one another and to raise their swords. Soon Riku walks to get his promotion, once he reaches the podium he unsheathes his Keyblade Way to Dawn.

Outside of the ceremony Sora spots Axel and tells him. "This dock is off limits to civilians."

"I'm terribly sorry." Axel says. "I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Axel then tried to continue on his way but again is thwarted. "Apparently there's some sort of high tones and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit and invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Sora said rolling his eyes.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a…" Axel shifts trying to get by again. "A ship like that" He points to the ship named Dawn. "Makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dawn is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's not ship that can match the Darkness for speed." Sora said.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast- nigh un-catchable… the Flurry of Flames."

"The Flurry of Flames is a real ship." Sora said as another guard approached the two.

"No, no it's not." The other guard said.

"Yes, it is Tidus!" Sora shouted at his friend. "I've seen it!"

"You've seen it?" Tidus asked.

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it." Tidus said.

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." Sora protests. While the two banter, Axel slips away from them.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possible by any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" Tidus asked as Sora nods.

"No."

"Like I said, there's no _real _ ship as can match the Darkness…" Tidus starts then he notices that Axel is at the wheel of the Darkness.

"Hey!" Sora shouts. "You! Get away from there."

"You don't have permission to aboard there, mate." Tidus said.

"I'm sorry, it's just—it's such a pretty boat. Ship." Axel said.

"What's your name?" Sora asked.

"Smith, of Smithy, if you like." Axel replied.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah. And no lies." Sora said.

"Well then, I confess." Axel said while rubbing the back of his neck. "It is my intention to command one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

"I said no lies!" Sora cried.

"I think he's telling the truth." Tidus said looking Axel up and down.

"Is he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Sora said.

"Unless," Axel said butting in. "of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

Meanwhile back on the battlements of the Fort Riku is looking for Namine. He spots her and says. "May I have a moment?" Namine and Riku step onto the platform. Namine walks over to steady herself as she fans herself hastily and tried to catch her breath. "Uh, you look lovely, Namine." Namine is still fanning herself chuckles softly and half-heartedly. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but i… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh… a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Nami."

"I… I can't breathe." Namine says.

"Yes, i… I'm a bit nervous myself." Suddenly Namine falls over the battlement.

!i!i!i!


End file.
